purfectverse_ngfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:CN Next Gen/@comment-186.170.72.50-20160316235412
Traductor Purfectprincessgirl Hello, long time no see, and good I've seen all your pictures and loved to comic Winx Club, I am also proud of you, and with your help and the rest of the fan arts, I am improving msi drawing skills and my writing skills, it is sensational. Although sometimes my life is heavy, school, homework, I'm also entering exams, I have to push myself very hard to earn it. In addition you remember children Ben and Zack I showed you, I mean to BJ and Hope, good if not nigun problem, I want to get to his older brother and older sister, really bone BJ and Hope are not the first children of Ben and Zack, they are children and to introduce, here comes the next show. Biography of Copular-Plutonium siblings. Older siblings. Full name: Frederick Fred Daniel Copular-Plutonium (born Frederick Daniel Pedrosa) Age: 23. Student Academy Justice Star United (J.S.U), trainee detective unit, police and computer engineers. Ascendancy / Nationality: Brazilian / American. Sexuality: Straight. Family: Marina Pedrosa (biological mother, deceased), Ben Copular and Zack Plutonium (adoptive fathers), Kate Copular-Plutonium (adoptive younger sister), BJ Copular-Plutonium (half younger adoptive brother), Hope Copular-Plutonium (Half younger adoptive sister ). Couples: Ashe Fenton (girlfriend) Biography: Since childhood, Fred grew up on the mean streets of Rio de Janeiro, gathered his beloved mother, whose name is Marina Pedrosa Although they were poor, Fred although did not have the things that most people have, what only thing that made him happy was her mother. Marina despite being poor, is very kind, and I work very hard for Fred had anything to eat or survive, but when Fred was 7, Marina was murdered in front of his son before he died, he gave Fred a charm Pedrosa sacredness of the family so that he had some luck in his life, and the last thing he said was, 'I love you' '. Fred trasfirieron the orphanage of Townsville, in the United States, and during the first few weeks, he was sad and depressed about his mother, and the only thing made him happy was the amulet, but one day a Japanese girl named Katherine Rose Hamada ( Or Kate for short) came to Fred's life since her parents died in a war, (Kate in that part of time was 4, means that it is less than Fred for 3 years), and when they spoke first, quickly they became friends, until they concideraron heart as '' Siblings '' Over the next two years, Fred and Kate decided to escape from the orphanage to explore the world, and it is time lasted from the street, and had to spend a lot of things like stealing, protected and all the streets, as they sometimes had to fight for his life. But one day Ben Copular and Zack Plutonium (at that time had 24 years), had been married almost a year ago, Ben started to run the business of music from his father, while Zack recently founded a gym who ran reunited with her sister-in-lw Brea Copular (in a few months will Brea Jojo, as she and Buddy are committed), and all was well between them, but on that day Fred and Kate were injured by a group of gang members, and they were going to kill until the Copular-Plutonium husbands saved them, giving them beating the marauders. Ben and Zack concerned about the children, took them home to welcome a while, to protect them. In addition, both Ben and Zack began to know many things about Fred and Kate and much encariñaron with children, who began to get along. 1 year after the accident, Fred and Kate happily were adopted by Ben and Zack, and that to Fred excited, because although would not have a mother, would have 2 fathers and a sister who will love muchism, he also knew that his parents would they warned that they would have new brothers, and that Fred and Kate touched them both, and that henceforth, not only have new parents, new siblings but which they will be cared much. Currently with 23 years Fred is a student at JSU (Justice Star United), school and also is training to be a detective, police and computer engineer, and also be defending the rights of gays and children and discrimination in society current. Although Fred can sometimes be serious, aggressive and jealous, but if you get along with him, is very loving, kind and very cheerful, and he is very intelligent, plus sports, currently dating Ashley '' Ashe '' Fenton ( the vampire daughter of Cameron and Lily), his girlfriend of 10 years, despite their differences and for their different views about how your life would comp partner in the future, the 2 other very much, is not only happy with her parents, her late mother, his brothers or his beautiful girlfriend vampire, but by the person who is currently. Species: Human. Physical appearance: tall, muscular stature, blond hair, green eyes, and her clothing style and attitude (or a part of his personality), is a combination of Fred Jones with a little Sherlock Holmes. Full name: Katherine Kate Rose Copular-Plutonium (born Katherine Rose Hamada) Age: 20. Student Academy Axion, Apprentice Sciences Unit, Mechanical and inventions. Ascendancy / Nationality: Japanese / American. Sexuality: Asexual. Family: Mr. and Mrs. Hamada (biological parents, deceased), Ben Copular and Zack Plutonium (adoptive fathers), Fred Copular-Plutonium (adoptive older brother), BJ Copular-Plutonium (Half younger adoptive brother), Hope Copular-Plutonium (half younger adoptive sister ). Biography: Kate grew up in Japan, and lived happily with her parents until a war killed, Leaving alone and without company to Kate, when he was transferred to Townsville, Kate thought friend anyone ever would be done until a child came Brazilian named Fred, and hiceron the best friends in the world, to '' brothers 'were considered'. 2 years later escaped, explored the outside world, though they had to endure the bad things in society, but being Fred at his side he felt very happy, also if it was not for Ben and Zack, these maliantes's been murdered. In addition to the adoption day, Kate was not only happy because Ben and Zack to which she had grown fond of them, would be their new parents, but Fred officially be his brother, besides the Copulate family and Plutonium family the they accepted with open arms, but when he learned that he would have brothers, his sense of sister was happy, and that was the happiest I had also always remember their parents, a sacred bracelet Hamada family. Currently Kate is a young woman of 20 years and is a feminine, cute and very loving woman, besides being intelligent, wise and very determined to give their full potential, plus Kate is a mixture of Nerd and Geek, and is the genius family, and always be ready to protect your family regardless of all the difficulties of life. His love life, Kate being Asexual, has no feelings nor by men and by women, bone does not feel the need to be with someone, she prefers to be alone and be independent (although the future want to adopt children, because although it is asexual, does not mean you do not want to be a mom), despite everything, he likes that people are happy and they are happy, she's happy. Human species. Physical appearance: Short, red hair, celestial blue eyes, white skin, beautiful smile and her wardrobe is a combination of Geek and Nerd style, and wears glasses. Younger siblings. Full names: Benjamin '' B.J '' Copular-Plutonium and Destiny Hope Copular-Plutonium. Ages: 13. Occupation: High School Student Academy Evergreen, X-raiders Superheroes team. Ascendancy / Nationality: Italian / American. Sexuality: Bisexual (B.J), Pansexual (Hope) Family: Zack Plutonium (biological father), Ben Copulate (Uncle Biological / adoptive father), Venom Copulate / Morbucks (biological mother), Brighton Morbucks (Stepfather / '' Uncle ''), Fred Copular-Plutonium and Kate Copular-Plutonium ( half older adoptive siblings ), Spade Morbucks, Ruby Morbucks, AJ Morbucks and Diamond Morbucks (half siblings). Biography: After the adoption of Fred and Kate, Ben and Zack planned the idea of having children again to not only be a big family, but his children are siblings whom love and play together. But the problem was to find a replacement for that agrees to donate her womb or ovum (or 2) to carry the process out, and that one of the 2 give his sperm, but did not know who help them. Until one day, Venom decided to help, donating both his belly as his ovum for Ben and Zack could have a baby, though at first Ben was not agree with the idea, because Venom was married to Brighton, and if you do not know this procedure, you think that Venom tricked. But Venom said Brighton knows and agrees with the idea, and the 2 calmer, accepted the idea, but Venom says one condition, and that condition was is that not only Ben and Zack's help with childbirth but instead of giving money, you want to be in the lives of babies like her mother, and not as a sugorrate mother hired 2 husbands when they heard the idea, agreed. The procedure was a success, with Zack sperm and ovum to be fertilized Venom, Venom successfully became pregnant and 2 parents were happy because their dream of having a big family would come true. After 9 months, Venom, Ben and Zack welcomed the world to Benjamin Jr. Copular-Plutonium (O BJ for short), and Destiny Hope Copular-Plutonium. The whole family was happy, because the Copular-Plutonium family was the happiest family in the world. BJ Copular-Plutonium although genetically Ben is not her father, but his uncle, inherited traits, her skin, her teeth, her hair color except for red eyes (by his aunt Berserk Plutonium) plus BJ it is a calm, cool, nonchalant and very loose type, but still look silly, he like his sister Kate's very smart, just not shown, is also a superhero of the X-raiders, and lover martial and Hip-Hop, Rock, Pop music and also a lover of video games and romance novels and action, and especially the comic and anime, art is all Geek and nerd (but more Geek) His love life was not always good, it is that a few years BJ ago fell in love with Ashe Fenton (the vampire girlfriend of his brother Fred), and confessed her feelings, but Ashe turned it down because she saw him as a brother, also not only of their age difference, but she loved Fred and BJ did not want to have problems with your brother, and his infatuation towards her termined. But currently dating her boyfriend Christopher Villain of 15 years (or Chris for short, also Chris is gay), currently been together one year of dating, despite being different, as Chris a tall, muscular, elegant and very young gentleman and very quiet, as well as having brown hair and black eyes, and lover of literature, BJ loves him as he is, and is known for 5 to 7 years old, and despite their differences and fights much love. (Although Chris is greater than B.J, B.J is dominant and Chris is passive) Hope Copular-Plutonium is a gothic, intelligent, unique and vegetarian (like the PPG Version of Sam Manson), Hope likes to be unique, even though people call '' weirdo '' or '' maladaptive '' and much more, Hope does not care, he just wants to be happy. It is also very intelligent, and a girl both butch and feminine, but the Gothic style, also has orange hair, white skin, black eyes, fangs and wears lipstick and black eye shadow, and his style uses green, black and purple, Hope is also very good in combat, and is fighting for the rights of the environment. His love life, Hope had gone out with several boyfriends and girlfriends (of generated binary and woman or non-binary gender transgender, intersex bone did not care what gender it is, she loves them as is) but one day met a transsexual girl named Scarlett Peterson (Born as Scott Peterson), of which she fell in love with her, although the 2 are different (as Scarlett is a female, though sometimes tomboy, delicate and somewhat clumsy, but very determined and sports, is 15 years (although it seems 18), (Scarlett is dominant and Hope is passive) Nevertheless, both are happy together, because no matter if Scarlett is male or female, Hope loves her as she is, and no one separate. Well I hope you like the idea, I know Ashe, daughter of Cameron and Lily to take her by surprise, but created the 2 (Fred and Ashe) would make a good couple, what do you think? and How ?, you think the guys fear not the gift you are yours now. Att: The girl in Colombia.